Life is a Highway
by sarahtierney
Summary: Kate and Nick had it all: a beautiful home, great careers, and a wonderful toddler son. But on New Years Eve, Kate and Nick's lives change forever. When the town hears of their son's tragic death, the outpour of emotion becomes unbearable. As Kate blames Nick for their son's death, she moves on with her life wondering if she'll ever be happy or fall in love again.
1. Chapter 1

Katelyn rubbed her hands together, mocking the cold weather. She stood on the front steps of her house, glancing at the christmas lights that lit up the neighborhood. A half foot of snow lined the walkway and littered the driveway, forming little mountains around the car tires.

Peering from behind the screen door Nicholas watched his breathe become fog in the chill air. Katelyn didn't move a muscle. Nicholas let himself out the door and gave Katelyn a squeeze. She involunteerily brushed him away.

"I think it's a good idea for you to take time for yourself. It's been a rough year, we both could use a breather." Nicholas scratched behind his head nervously. "Mom will still want you to visit."

Katelyn shook her head. Nicholas sighed and walked backed into the house.

Shivering, Katelyn wrapped herself in her hand-knitted sweater; when she couldn't hold it in any longer, an icy tear fell down her cheek, which she quickly brushed away. After a moment, she turned to go inside.

Katelyn found Nicholas over by the fire place, staring at the pictures that lined the mantel. She started to shake. Nicholas heard her approach and turned around. "Are you okay?"

Without a second thought, Katelyn walked over to the mantel and with one sweep of her arm sent the pictures crashing to the floor. Nicholas jumped back before diving to the floor to pick them up. "Kate!"

Kate watched pathetically as Nicholas began picking up the glass and picture frames. He cut his finger, which started bleeding profusely, and collapsed to the floor in a fit of tears.

"I hate when men cry," Kate said flatly.

"How could you," Nicholas breathed, "He was my son too..."

"Everything is your fault. EVERYTHING!" Kate stormed out of the room. Nicholas jumped up and chased after her, tugging her arm and swinging her around to face him.

"You have no right!" Nicholas boomed. "Don't you think if I would've known I would've done everything I could to save him? To prevent it? How dare you walk around thinking you're the only one suffering. I suffer every waking moment, more so because I was here and didn't know anything!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Nick." Kate tried releasing her arm from his grip, but he squeezed tighter. "I cannot continue this anymore. It's over, Nick."

Nick released her arm and she stumbled back. Blood from his cut finger stained her sweater. He smiled lightly. "His blood is on my hands and now mine are on yours." A moment later Nick was out the door with his jacket in one hand and keys in another.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate fell onto her bed as a wave of tears fell down her face. The bed shook as she dry-heaved. The memories flashed through her head. Kate was working the late shift. She was the assistant manager of the only bar and grill in town. Everybody loved it and everybody loved Kate. Her straight brown hair flowed down her back and her bright blue eyes popped when the lights from the DJ bounced off the walls. Kate caught herself moving along to the music as she served drinks to her customers and managed the backroom. As it grew late, Kate checked on her staff and left when she was comfortable the bar was in good hands.

It was New Years Eve. Kate and Nick debated whether they were going to keep their son up to see the ball drop. He's only three, Nick said. Kate puttered up the driveway in her snowboots, struggling to find the key to the door. Nick opened up, greeting her with a handsome smile.

"Hey beautiful," With a quick swing of his arm, he scooped up his wife and walked over to the sofa. He began taking off her boots and helped with her jacket. "Work is okay?"

"They'll be fine," Kate grinned.

"Yes, boss." Nick winked. He leaned in for a kiss and Kate quickly grabbed onto him, running her hands through his hair and kissing him passionately. Nick pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in jeans and bra. Kate did the same, revealing Nick's muscular build. Nick pulled her in close, kissing her deeply. He picked her up off the couch and began to the bedroom. Kate giggled.

"Whoa, baby. Let me check on the little guy first and you can meet me in the bedroom with a couple beers."

Nick walked towards the kitchen as Kate turned down the hall and reached for her son's doorknob.

The next moment changed Kate and Nick's life forever. There was no sign; it came so unexpectedly. Police and amublence lights were whirling in front of their home until the early hours of the morning. Kate collapsed as the EMTs wheeled out her son in a black bag. Her vision became blurry and she couldn't feel her legs.

A police officer walked Nick over to Kate and sat him down. "Please, sir, stay here. They need room to clear everything out."

Another officer walked through the front door carrying a heavyset TV. Nick and Kate stared at the TV that was covered in their sons blood. Word hit the newspapers right away. In the final report, they ruled death by accident. Their son was trying to climb the dresser to turn on the TV after he was put to bed and the TV fell on top of him, crushing and killing him instantly.

Those images of finding her son in that way will haunt Kate for the rest of her life. She tugs at her hair and screams loudly into the pillows. Kate's meltdown leaves her exhausted and she passes out within minutes.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick took the last swig of his beer as he watched the game from a seat at the bar. He traveled some time to get there since the only other bar in town was managed by his wife, Kate. He didn't want to get asked questions on why he was alone or making a fool of himself to people he knew by becoming a sappy drunk. The night and beer were keeping him well, though. As hurt as he was when he stormed out of the house after fighting with Kate, he felt a little relieved.

The night his son died flashed through his mind periodically. But like most men, he buried his hurt deep inside and moved on. When Nick felt vulnerable, he unleashed a wave of emotion when he's alone in his home office or laying in bed when Kate worked late. He refused to cry in front of Kate, not because he wanted to hide his emotion to give off a manly persona, but because she got so angry she would hit him.

Kate blames Nick for their son's death and Nick understands why. He was home as his son climbed his dresser which ended with his TV coming crashing down. Nick couldn't explain how he didn't know, only that he was too busy trying to prepare for the evening and a second thought never occurred something could happen after he tucked him in for bed. "Unfortunately, thousands of deaths like these happen to children every year." Nick tried defending himself. He soon realized he didn't deserve to defend himself. It happened and he couldn't take it back.

Nick had many decisions to make. He was sure Kate and his marriage was over. How could she ever fully forgive him? There will always be a little resentment there forever that she couldn't get rid of even if she truly tried. Nicholas loved Kate and meant his vows the day he said them. But did Katelyn still believe in them? He wasn't sure. Nick grew comfortable with the idea of a trial separation. He would pack his things and move back home until he could find a more permanent place, leaving Kate the house. He'd still help with the mortgage and pay bills, but she needed her space and he was willing to suffer a broken heart to give it to her.

Deep in thought, Nick didn't realize somebody had taken a seat on the stool next to him. He looked over, slightly startled. A beautiful brunette smiled lightly. "I could tell you were thinking. Your facial expression kept changing."

"Oh," blushed Nick. "A lot on my mind, I guess you can say."

"Want to talk about it over my beer? I see you've had a few." The brunette gestured over to Nick's small collection of empty beer bottles.

"I wouldn't want to burden you, it's deep stuff."

"Deep stuff," the brunette copied, "I sat next to a deep guy drinking beers at a bar. Hm."

"I'm Nick." Nick held out his hand.

"Cara," she responded, giving Nick's hand a little shake.

"What brings you here, Cara?"

"Oh, you know, a mini bar adventure to celebrate my newly single status, but all of my girlfriends bailed."

"Sorry to hear that, are you from here?"

"I live a few miles away," smiled Cara. "Would you like to come with me? Oh..." Cara motioned to Nick's ring finger, noting his gold wedding band.

"That's okay," Nick removed his wedding band from his finger and put it in his pocket. "That was what my deep story would've been about. I'm newly separated."

"Well," Cara stepped down from the bar stool and stuck out her hand. "Nick, you are more than welcome to join me at my apartment for free beers and a party. But my therapy session will cost you."

Nick smirked flirtatiously. "I have a feeling you may be expensive." He took her hand and they left the bar.


End file.
